thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Nights Double Bed
| image= | category=Skill | need=None | type=Bed | size= 2 x 4 }} The Tempest Nights Double Bed is a special skill object released on May 30, 2012. You can level up the Naughty Bed Skill using this item. As you level up this skill, you will slowly build your item and unlock interactions with it. Completing all the levels within 12 days will reward you with +25K House Value and a "Naughty Outfit" that will boost your relationship status. Item Interactions At Home Visiting Friends Skill Levels {| border="1" class="wikitable sortable" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100%; " ! scope="col" width="22%"|Action ! scope="col" width="20%"|Level Req. ! scope="col" width="25%"|Requirements ! scope="col" width="13%"|# Actions ! scope="col" width="10%"|Profit ! scope="col" width="10%"|Image |- | colspan="6" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(220, 220, 220); text-align: center;"| 'Part 1' |- | Crack The Surface | None | None | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|19 | |- | Putting Back Into It | Level 1 Crack The Surface Mastery | 1 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|20 | |- | Form Mattress Shape | Level 1 Putting Back Into It Mastery | 3 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|21 | |- | Stir Lava | Level 1 Form Mattress Shape Mastery | 3 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 22 | |- | Add Extra Coals | Level 1 Stir Lava Mastery | 1 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 23 | |- | Play With The Shape | Level 2 Add Extra Coals Mastery | 2 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 24 | |- | Stop Laval Flow | Level 2 Play With The Shape Mastery | 3 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|25 | |- | Set The Rocks | Level 2 Stop Laval Flow Mastery | 3 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|26 | |- | colspan="6" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(220, 220, 220); text-align: center;"| 'Part 2' |- | Inject Temptation |None |None | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|27 | |- | Smooth Out Rocks |Level 2 Inject Temptation Mastery |1 , 1 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|28 | |- | Increase Ooh Factor |Level 2 Smooth Out Rocks Mastery |2 , 3 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|29 | |- | Add Tickle Feathers |Level 3 Increase Ooh Factor Mastery |3 , 3 , 3 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|30 | |- | Add Seductive Curves |Level 3 Add Tickle Feathers Mastery |6 , 3 , 4 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|31 | |- |Sweet Talk |Level 3 Add Seductive Curves Mastery |6 4 4 4 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align:center;"|32 | |- |Increase WooHoo Potential |Level 3 Sweet Talk Mastery |5 , 7 , 4 , 4 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|33 | |- |Fill With Naughty Secrets | |6 , 6 , 6 , 6 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | |- |Add the Sheets | None | None | style="text-align: center;"| 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 35 | | Category:Bed Category:Skill Category:Naughty or Nice Week Category:Project Skill Category:Bed Category:Skill Category:Naughty or Nice Week Category:Project Skill